Motion cameras or sports cameras are widely used in various fields such as collecting images for outdoor events or natural/geographical observations. Motion cameras are also used for important events such as large ceremonies. Collecting images while a motion camera is moving usually results in tilted images, which can cause inconvenience or problems when a user later wants to use these tilted images. Corrections or further edits of these tilted collected images are usually time consuming and expensive. Some people tried to resolve this problem by rotating the camera by certain mechanical systems (such as a ball head or a cradle head attached to the camera) while the camera is operating. However, these mechanical systems are relatively slow in response to the movement of the camera and can be expensive. Therefore, it is advantageous to have methods and associated systems that can effectively and efficiently address this problem.
The drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of various embodiments. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments. Moreover, although specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and described in detail below, one skilled in the art will recognize that modifications, equivalents, and alternatives will fall within the scope of the appended claims.